A broken Ryoko
by twitwi
Summary: yes this is an inu and techi fanfiction put together and i just wondered what it would be like to put ryoko and sesshomaru together so i hope you like the story because this is my ifrst time doing one
1. Meeting part 1

I don't own the characters of tenchi muyo and inuyasha -.-

Chapter 1:meet ryoko

"I have no point here anymore…Tenchi loves Ayeka and not me…"With that Ryoko ran from the house and into the city of Tokyo and started to walk dazed in thought.

Flashback

Ayeka walked out of the house and started to walk into the woods in the back of Tenchi's house. When Tenchi saw this he followed her out of the house into the woods. Ryoko began to grow a little curious and followed the both of them.

"Tenchi….."Ayeka looked at Tenchi who was close to her. A little too close.

"Ayeka…" With that Tenchi pulled her into his arms and kissed with passion.

Little did they know Ryoko was watching. She was shocked at what she saw and her heart started to ache.

"TENCHI HOW COULD YOU!" Ryoko yelled and startled the two and Ryoko ran from the seen.

"RYOKO COME BACK" Tenchi called out and so did Ayeka.

As Ryoko ran her thoughts were filled with despair for she thought Tenchi loved her not Ayeka, but was wrong.

end of flash back

"Why Tenchi?..." Ryoko sighed and started to cry a bit, but not enough for people around her to notice.

Ryoko came up upon a shrine and walked up the stairs to a well that was roofed.

She looked down the well and started to cry. A tear dropped into the well and all of a sudden a strange aura can from within it and struck the curiosity of Ryoko. Ryoko then jumped down into the well to see it more closed up, but was too late she was engulfed by a time warp and was thrown back 500 years into the past.

Ryoko was knocked unconscious for a while. When she awoke she rubbed the back of her head and began to float up to the top of the well.

" Where am I?..." She looked around curiously and looked at the scenery and was amazed by it.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH KAGOME!" An angery voice from the treetops came. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree with tesagia(sorry if the spelling is wrong) unsheathed.

"Who is Kagome?" Ryoko asked curiously but in a ready fighting stance just incased he was to attack.

"Don't play dumb with me wench now where is she?"

"I don't know who you are talking about."

" INUYASHA SIT!"

With that Inuyasha was plundered 10 feet into the ground which made Ryoko almost laugh. She tried not to but busted out laughing anyway.

Kagome came out of the well and threw her yellow over packed bag to the ground and dusted herself off. Inuyasha then recovered from the plundered and looked at Kagome.

"What was that for wench?" (to be continued in next chapter)


	2. meeting part 2

Chapter 2:Meeting Ryoko part 2

Kagome turned to Ryoko still laughing at what happened and ignored Inuyasha's rude question.

"Hello there where did you come from?"

Ryoko looked at the girl and told her the whole story of what happened at the well and how she got here.

"So the well brought you here also…..that is very strange the only way you can get through the well is to have a shicon shard."

" What is a shicon shard?"

Kagome explained everything about the Shards of the Shicon Jewel and how that came to be. When Kagome was done talking Ryoko looked at the jewels on her wrist. Then she shook her head when she heard Inuyasha complaining to Kagome about the shards and how they need to find them. Kagome become very annoyed with him and did the only thing she could do to silence.

"INUYASHA SIT!"

With that Inuyasha plundered into the ground 10 feet from the surface. Ryoko couldn't help but bust out laughing at poor Inuyasha, who was cursing in the dirt.

Ryoko got up and walked with Kagome back to the village. That's when she heard someone scream.

"HENTAI!"

Then a slaping sound was heard and Kagome sighed.

"He is add it again with Sango "

"Who is?"

"Miroku the pervert monk"

"oh"

As Kagome and Ryoko approached the village Shippo came up and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome! Your back!" Said the young kitsune happily.

"Hello Shippo its nice to see you again." Kagome huggled the kitsune.

Shippo then looked at Ryoko.

"Kagome who is your new friend?"

"…"

"My name is Ryoko little one." Ryoko said as she smiled and showed one of her fangs.

"LITTLE I AM NOT LITTLE!" Shippo said as jumped out of Kagome's arms and pointed his little finger at Ryoko, which cause both Kagome and her to giggle.

When they reached the village they were greeted by Miroku with a red hand mark on his face and a very ticked off Sango.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled and waved to get her attention.

"OH hello Kagome!" Sango said waving back.

Ryoko followed Kagome and stopped for a moment and looked at the monk.' He reminds me of…..Tenchi..' Ryoko was about to cry when Inuyasha was walking back and had Shippo by the tail.

"LET ME GO INUYASHA!"

"TELL ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULD LET YOU GO AFTER YOUR POKED ME WITH A STICK?"

"INUYASHA SIT!"

With that Inuyasha fell face first to the ground and released Shippo who ran up to Kagome and jumped into her arms.

Ryoko couldn't help but laugh at him. Inuyasha recovered and saw Ryoko laughing at him and was about to say something when Mirkou interrupted.

"Hello miss and who may you be?" Said Miroku with a smile.

"My name is Ryoko and I am guessing you are Miroku?"

"Yes that I am I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

Miroku grabbed her hands and said.

"Will you bare my child?"

Everyone including Ryoko had a sweat drop behind their head. Sango then grabbed Miroku by the ear and pulled him off somewhere. Inuyasha decided to take a walk with Kagome and Shippo for a while and Ryoko was left with nothing to do.

"Well I guess I will just go explore the place."With that she floated into the air and started to explore the land around and the outer regions. Ryoko floated in the air over the land and was quite amazed to how beautiful it was and sighed with some calmness among her knowing she has grown to like this place that quick. That's when she spotted a hot spring and she felt like she needed a soothing hot bath to calm her down even more. With that she lowered herself to the ground and landed near the hot spring and well did what most do when it came to this is to get out of their clothing and go into the hot spring of course.

"Ahh.." Ryoko said with some redness to her cheeks for how soothing the spring was.

She started to relax and forget all her troubles about her thoughts as they washed away.

Little did she know a certain someone patrolling his lands had came upon her sent and is an intruder to his lands.

Sesshomaru closed in on the intruder's sent and would kill anyone who has come to terrorize his lands. When he finally found where the scent had come from he saw Ryoko fully dressed and was about to take off.

"Wench who do you think you are intruding on my domain?" He said his voice as cold and hard as an ice burg.

Ryoko turned around and saw the silvered hair dog demon and was amazed by the way he looked.Ryoko then shook her head and replyed back.

"Your domain… huh?"

"Yes wench now answer my question."

"Well I was only merely exploring these lands and deciced to take a break."

"..Very well then I will spare you for now…Just get out of my sight and never come upon my lands again or you will suffer."

With that Sesshomaru disappeared and left a very annoyed Ryoko which was not good.

"Who does he think he is ordering me Ryoko the Great Space Pirate like that huh?"

Being ticked off as she was the red jewels on her wrist started to glow and cracks of lighting came shooting out of them from the angered built up in Ryoko. Ryoko then formed a small red energy orb in her hand and exploded a tree and left before he returned.


	3. out break

I don not own the characters of Inuyasha and Tenchi Muyo

Chapter 3: Out break at Tenchi's House

"WHAT?" A yell could be heard around the house of Tenchi Muyo.This caught everyone's attention and all of them rushed to the living room and saw Washu crying and sobbing her heart out.

"RYOKO WHERE ARE YOU !" Washu cried her heart out at the lost of her daughter she created by science many years ago.

"……" Both Tenchi and Ayeka were silent as they Watch Washu.

Then Ayeka spoke.

"Ryoko saw Tenchi and I ………kissing in the woods." Ayeka was filled with guilt in her heart for what she had done to Ryoko knowing she loved Tenchi and she also did with him too.

Tenchi just stood there silent not able to say anything for he felt the same guilt Ayeka felt.

Ryo-oki was staring blankly into space space like a lifeless soul. She missed Ryoko even tho she was sometimes mean to the poor little thing.

Everyone was worried where Ryoko went. Then Little Washu got an ideal.

"Okay everyone listen up! We are going to find Ryoko tomorrow morning to see if we can find any clues that will lead us to her."

Little Washu said with a voice full of hope and yet with a childish tone that almost made everyone fall to the sides.

"Okay everyone we should go rest for the night." Sasami said with her voice filled with happiness.

With that everyone rested for the night.

"COME ON EVERYONE GET UP GET UP GET UP!" Washu said banging on a gong that made everyone drop out of their beds and onto the floor.

"Arr…Why so early Washu?" Tenchi asked as he yawned tiredly .

" We are going to geet an early start on finding my little Ryoko."

"Okay but where should we start at?"

"Well lets get Ryo-oki to follow her sent to where she last went."

"Good ideal Little Washu"

"Hey I am a genius after all you should know by now Tenchi, and besides if I find Ryoko dead then you are going to have to make me another one."

Tenchi stared wide eyed at Washu. "What do you mean by that?" he said nervously and starting to shake a bit in fear.

"You know what I mean Tenchi ."

Ayeka then snapped at Washu for saying what she was going to do to Tenchi if they didn't find Ryoko.

"WASHU !"

Everyone turned their attention to Ayeka who pretty much was ticked off stormed off to her room and Tenchi followed her.


	4. We find

I do not own characters of Tenchi Muyo and Inuyasha

Chapter 4: We will find you Ryoko

As we last left off Washu ticked off Ayeka and she stormed up to her room and Tenchi followed her.

In Ayeka's room.

"Tenchi do you think we should have told Ryoko before?" Ayeka said in a worried tone.

"Yeah…but I was going to tell her later but she found out the hard way."

"Oh I hope Ryoko is okay where she is….I know she is annoying and we are always fighting over you but we both make one another laugh."

" Yeah well we should go help the others down in the living room to help find her."

After that Ayeka and Tenchi walked out of the room everyone looked startled at them.

"Well everyone lets get to work to find out where Ryoko went." Tenchi said with a voice full of hope and somewhat of courage.

The gang went around Tokyo looking for any clues while Ryo-oki track her sent. Finally they ran into someone who knew her wear abouts and I think all of you know who that person is.

" Miss Hey Miss!" Washu yelled out to Kagome.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen a peson with somewhat pointy ears, green spiked hair, two red jewels on her wrists, and somewhat of a brown tail?"

Ryo-oki then did a little trick to look like Ryoko and Kagome looked at it.

"Oh my gosh yes I have seen her."

Washu called the others and Kagome led them to the shrine but that's when they met Kagome's grandpa.

"Kagome get away from those demons." He then stuck worthless seal spells on Ayeka, Ryo-oki, Sasami, and Washu.

"Uhh grandpa there is no need for that." Kagome said as a sweat drop formed in the back of her head.Everyone got the seals off of them and Kagome showed them to the well.

"This where Ryoko went through the well to the feudal era."

"THE FEUDAL ERA!"

Everyone shouted at Kagome deeply in shock, which Kagome had to cover her ears because of the shouting. She explain everything that happened when you go through the well .

"Oh so that's how it happened…humm think we can go with you Kagome to get Ryoko back?"

"Sure but one at a time tho."

With that each one went with Kagome through the well.

After all of them came through they were feeling kind of weird.

"oooo I don't feel so good." Sasami said.

"Well sometimes going through time can do that to ya." Kagome said a little bit worried about Sasami.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from the distance.

"Inuyasha hi." Kagome said cheerfully.

"What took you so long wench?" (to be continued in next chapter)


End file.
